


In A Moment Of Weakness

by BrokenHeartedQueen



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tired Damian, Understanding Jason, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeartedQueen/pseuds/BrokenHeartedQueen
Summary: Damian needs to rest and Jason there to help.





	In A Moment Of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonna/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I have not posted anything for a while, but I saw this post!!(http://pepperonys.co.vu/post/171646931714/tchailla-me-reading-ooc-fics-where-damian-wayne) And i couldn't Help myself! You should go ahead and follow her! She simply amazing and even was my Beta reader for this work!

Damian was simply exhausted; He had been working non-stop for the past few days. He was honestly able to juggle being Robin, going on missions with the Teen Titans, helping his brothers out and even lending Drake a hand with Wayne Industries. However, when his Father forced him to start attending school with Kent, it made a huge impact on his schedule. Now, he had to wake up at a certain time and had to spend a large portion of the day actually attending his classes. Damian honestly thought this schooling system was a huge waste of time, especially with the amount of homework they assigned him. 

He understood the concept of homework and why they should be given to children; after all practice makes perfect. But he had already went through intensive schooling when he was with the League of Assassins. While Damian could finish the school work quicker than anyone else, he still found the matter quite tedious and time consuming.

Damian did not want to admit that all of his responsibilities were becoming too much--it had just been extremely busy recently. Everything seemed to add up and it made everyone’s life more complicated. He honestly did not remember the last time he slept, or when he even ate something decent. 

He was having a harder time processing things and his reaction time became slower. Damian kept pushing back his exhausted state and focused more on going over the case report Grayson had asked him to check out. Dick believed that there was a connection with some recent murders, and that they could likely be looking into a serial-killer. Damian was trying to spot the similarities, but every few minutes his vision would blur and he would keep rubbing his eyes to get his focus back. 

Damian was really tempted to go over the cases in the comfort of his own room. At the moment, the manor was a mess, and extremely noisy as everyone was taking the time to relax upstairs after the long day. Damian still had much to do, so he decided it would be better not to join them for now. After going over the case files, Damian still needed to finish the homework he had for the next day, and he had told his Father he would help him patrol that night as well.

He was aware that his body could not last much longer without food before shut-down. Meaning that eventually he has to stop and eat something.

Damian was also aware that he needed sleep. He had not only experienced the consequences of fatigue before, but also bore witness at what it does to his brother, Drake. In the end, Damian does not seem any harm resting for an hour. He knows it is not enough to compensate for the last three days, but it would be enough to help him pull through the night. 

He sets his alarm clock on the highest setting for exactly an hour. Damian uses his arms as pillow, and the moment his head touch his arms he falls asleep.

\---------

Jason was looking for Damian. None of the family members had seen him upstairs, and no one had heard from him in hours. The last one to had seen him was Dick, which was no surprise, given he was the demon baby’s favorite brother. 

Dick simply told him that he had given all the information he had on the possible serial-killer to Damian, since one of those killings happened in his turf and he wants in on the action. 

Jason started his search by going to Damian’s room, and only found his pets sleeping on his bed. Since he knew Bruce had still not left for patrol, the only other option was the cave. Damian was probably getting ready to patrol. 

He made his way down the cave, looking for his youngest sibling. As he finally arrived to the cave, he found Damian sitting at the desk with all the paperwork he needed. He approached Damian slowly as he tried not to startle the demon spawn.

When he got a closer look, he could see Damian was sleeping on-top of all the paperwork that he needed for the case. He slowly started to collect the paper work around Damian. He only missed one piece of paper, which was tucked in under Damian’s arm. Jason considered just taking the paper from underneath him, but feared that he would get stab if he started the boy by waking him up.

“Hey Demon Spawn, wake up. Just need the paper, as soon as I get it you can go back to sleep.” Jason whispered, trying to wake him. Nothing happened.

After a few more moments of no response, he slowly touched Damian, making him snap into attention. 

Damian slowly blinked at Jason in confusion and looked down to his phone. Jason moved to take the paper from him. As soon as he did, he looked up at Damian to quickly express his gratitude before stopping, shocked at the sight before him.

The Demon Spawn was almost crying. Damian was biting his bottom lip as he rubbed his eyes harshly. His eyes were filled with unshed as he tried not start crying in front of his brother. 

At first it started quietly as Damian tried to control his emotion, but as time went on his exhaustion caught up with him. He had finally fallen asleep after so long. He had only been able to sleep for 20 minutes before Jason woke him up, and he was just so tired. He knew that if he went back to sleep he would not wake up again and if that happened, he would fall behind on his work. He was Damian Wayne, the son of Batman--he should be able to handle everything, but it was too much.

Damian could not hold his tears anymore and just started bawling. His small hiccups turn into full blown sobs.

Jason did not know what to do. His baby brother was in front of him crying like a child. The thing with Damian is that because of the way he grew up and how he knew, people tended to forget that he was just a kid. 

Jason did not know how to react in a situation like this. This was more ‘Dick Grayson’ moment than his. The problem is that Dick was not there, so it meant he was next in-line in the big brother category. So he put all the case files on the table and put his arms on Damian’s shoulders and got to his eye level.

“Damian, why are you crying? Are you hurt? Tell me what’s wrong?” Jason asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

Damian shook his head as his sobs turns into hiccups. He tried to communicate that he is just tired and that everything just to much. He wanted to say that he was finally able to rest, but that he had just interrupted the only decent rest he had in days. Damian just wanted to say that he was to be able to do what everyone expects of him and make everyone proud, but it was getting harder to juggle everything. He did not want to give up anything, he wanted to prove his worth. In the end, Damian did not have enough energy to actually articulate what he was feeling. So, he did what anyone his age would do. He hug his brother and let his frustration out.

Jason’s night was full of surprises, if someone would have told him that Damian would be crying in his arms earlier that day. He would have told him they were crazy and sent them to Arkham. He picked up Damian and held him close as he tried to calm him down. He held him tight in his arms trying to make Damian feel safe. He started making soothing sounds and started humming pieces of a lullaby that he remember in bits and pieces.

After a while the sobbing turned into sniffling and the hiccups subdued.

“You okay?” Jason asked softly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Tired…” Damian mumbled against his neck, and left is at that.

Jason nodded and kept swaying as Damian’s breathing levelled and slowed.

“Don’t tell anyone...I’ll kill you.” Damian said softly. Moments later, he was snoring.

Jason huffed a small laugh as he looked tenderly at Damian. He was content feeling his baby brother’s weight on his arm. He gently sat down with Damian still in his arms and he was okay with letting Damian sleep for few hours. It could be their little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I really hope you like it! I appreciate all your kudos and comments and if you have any question or even Damian related request you can find me on tumblr as kasyfairytaillover!


End file.
